


Pretty Hylian

by papanilboyfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: Prince Sidon wants to see Link in the Gerudo outfit. But Link is a bit self conscious, so Sidon takes him on a date.





	Pretty Hylian

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!! Part 1 of the 2??? Part story!! :D
> 
> (The next part will probably be longer!)

Prince Sidon looked Link up and down, a bright smile on his face. “The Gerudos gave you this?” He asked. “That's just great. That's just amazing...” He praised Link, walking over to him and putting his large hands on the Hylian's hips. 

“Do you like it?” Link signed out his question quickly. Sidon grinned widely and nodded. 

“Of course I do! You look...beautiful...” He said, looking at the Gerudo outfit that Link wore. It bared his midriff while covering the lower half of his face. He was happy for that, because he was blushing as Sidon looked at him. 

“Thank you,” Link signed, hugging the prince. Sidon bent down and kissed the top of Link's head. “I feel sort of self conscious in this...” Link signed as he let go of the Zora. 

“Huh?” Sidon asked. “Self conscious? Why? You're HOT!” 

Link looked down and the ground and shrugged. “It's a lot,” He said. Sidon chuckled. 

“Hey, Link...you're so pretty right now. You're always pretty! But, look at you! There's no reason to be worried...” He said, but he could tell the words weren't exactly getting to him. “Er…Look, how about this? How about you go change into some other clothes, and we'll go out on a date! We'll uh...we'll cook a nice supper and just hang out!” 

Link looked up at Sidon, tears in his eyes. He nodded, pulling the veil from off his face and kissing Sidon passionately. They stayed there for a moment, lips touching as they held each other. Sidon, kissed down Link's neck to his shoulder before stopping. 

“Plenty of time for that later...Go get ready,” He told him. Link patted the top of Sidon's head before kissing his cheek and walking away. Sidon smacked Link's butt and chuckled. “My pretty Hylian...” He whispered.


End file.
